Halloween
This page is for various Halloween events and items. Each year EQ has limited time Halloween events. Most years it seems to run from October 24th through November 7th. For 2012, it has a new name, Harvester's Haunt, and it expected to run October 19th to November 7th. In each home town, Spooky Sally gives away costumes and Haunted Jack gives away candy. Some of these events are from past years and might or might not be available each year. * Allakhazam's list of Halloween quests Quests * Halloween: Aragol's Seance * Halloween: Digging Their Graves * Halloween: Find the Black Cat * Halloween: Great Zombie Attack * Halloween: Lycanthrope's Cure * Halloween: Making Candy Apples * Halloween: Monster Mash * Halloween: Nektulos Ghost Rider * Halloween: Skeleton Zapping * Halloween: The Hunt for Tattooed Flesh - Introduced in 2009. This task is given to you after completing Digging Their Graves. To complete this quest, just do Digging Their Graves five times. There is a lockout on Digging Their Graves of around 18 hours. Completing this quests will give you a Frightening Writ which is used to gain access to the scarecrow mercenaries from "a frightening liaison" in the Plane of Knowledge. You should also receive the title, " the Gravedigger". * Halloween: Toadstool Surprise * Halloween: Toxxulia Pie Fling * Halloween: Troublemakers in Faydark * Bone Mask of Horror - A series of five quests. The reward is the Bone Mask of Horror - Effect: Illusion Frost Bone (Must Equip, Casting Time: 5.0) ** Hungry Halfling - Given by Mippie Diggs in Kithicor Forest, at the zone to Rivervale. Reward is a Bristlebane's Ticket of Admission and 5 Dose Essence of Dark Elf. ** The Trick or Treat Bag - Collect 10 Candies. Given by Old Man Draykey (Kithicor, North of HHP zone) ** Roaming Vampire (Missing Costume Pieces) (shared task) - Given by A Dressed-Up Halfling (Kithicor, West of WK zoneline, near log.) ** Bone Collector - Given by Barsin, the Bone Collector (Kithicor, Lake, West side.) ** Out With the Old (Story Teller) - Cathil and A Silly Puppet: PoP God Mission - Given by a guy with a puppet in Kithicor. Group task. History 2009 * SOE Official 2009 Halloween page For 2009, EQ Halloween ran from October 24th through November 7th. 2010 * SOE Official 2010 Halloween page For 2010, EQ Halloween ran from October 24th through November 7th. * Terror of Illis Taberish is a group quest given by Illis Taberish in Plane of Knowledge by the main bank. The reward is reportedly a vampire bat for your house. * Under Your Skin is a new quest for 2010 given by Rhaeda Evel in Plane of Knowledge by the main bank. It is necessary to do Terror of Illis Taberish to request the mission from Rhaeda Evel. The reward is a undead rabbit pet for your house. Extended Due to bugs the 2010 Halloween events were not working properly. As a result SOE decided to have the events return. Haunting of Norrath Halloween Events Returning 11/22 – 11/30 Greetings! The Haunting of Norrath event will automatically end on November 7th. However, due to the issues experienced, the EQ team has decided to return the Haunting of Norrath over the period of November 22nd to November 30th. 2011 SOE announces that it will run until November 7 in 2011. It appears that there are no new quests for Halloween 2011. 2012 For 2012, it has a new name, Harvester's Haunt, and it is expected to run from October 19th to November 7th. In celebration of Harvester's Haunt, look for new items and ornamentations on creatures throughout Norrath. The Haunting of Kithicor Greetings Norrathians! As the air fills with an eerie mist, the haunting of Norrath becomes imminent. The undead unearth and the ghouls and other fiends begin to lurk about scaring unsuspecting adventurers in the Kithicor Forest. The Guides and the Community Team invite you to join us for a chilling event this October. Check out the schedule below to find out when your server will be haunted by our presence! * The Rathe - Tuesday, October 2nd, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Vox - Tuesday, October 2nd, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Firiona Vie - Wednesday, October 3rd, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Xegony - Thursday October 4th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Antonius Bayle - Friday, October 5th, from 12:00 noon to 1:00 p.m. PDT* * Bristlebane - Monday, October 8th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Bertoxxulous - Tuesday, October 9th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Povar - Wednesday, October 10th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Tunare - Friday October 12th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Luclin - Wednesday, October 24th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Erollisi Marr - Thursday, October 25th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Cazic-Thule - Friday, October 26th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* * Drinal - Monday October 29th, from 5:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. PDT* Location: Kithicor Forest Do you dare come out of hiding? *Convert to your local time The Haunting of Norrath Returns! Items Category:EverQuest Category:Quests Category:Annual events